


Sleepy.

by saayayamabuki



Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [3]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Girls Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Non Binary Satou Masuki, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27420691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saayayamabuki/pseuds/saayayamabuki
Summary: What the fuck? I'm actually in loveLucid as my dreams, and still struggling with decisions,Coffee stains and urban wisdom.
Relationships: Satou Masuki & Yamato Maya, Satou Masuki/Yamato Maya
Series: School days and an eternity after - Bang Dream oneshots. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is from houseplants by easy life!!  
> masumaya is so good i care they

Masuki woke up to cold air brushing against their legs. They barely managed to force their eyes open as she reached into the spot where Maya was supposed to be, and was met with lingering warmth. They huffed out a sigh at the realisation that their partner had left without saying anything, probably not wanting to wake the other up. It was a lovely gesture, but Masuki still wanted to kiss her goodbye. 

Something kept them awake, though. The sound of familiar mumbling dragged Masuki kicking and screaming from the land of sleep. It wasn't their father, the voice was gentle and high. A small wave of excitement rushed over them at the thought that Maya was still there. It was a lot of effort to get out of bed, though, so they just called out a groggy "Maya-san!"

They had to call out a few times to get Maya to hear them, but when she did, she called back. "King?" It was full of affection that warmed Masuki's heart, and a dopey smile found its way onto their face. They breathed out a laugh at the thought of how soft she looked for the girl. It didn't matter all that much. "C'mere." They yelled again, not caring about people asleep in other houses. They heard Maya chuckle about it, and their cheeks got all the more warmer.

Maya dragged her knuckles against the doorframe as she came in to ensure the other was still awake. Her glasses rested on their nose and her grey t-shirt wrinkled from sleeping in it the night before. The other gave her a dopey grin and beckoned her over with a wave of their hand. Maya obliged and settled into the other’s embrace, wrapping her arms around the other's shoulders. It was unspoken how much the drummers enjoyed these moments, whether it was long cuddling on weekend mornings or spontaneous kisses as they got ready for school, the fact they could be together was enough.

Maya had never been one for the lovey-dovey stuff before she met Masuki. She always found it too much, too close. It never felt like it did with them. Safe, and warm, and welcoming. Just all out pretty nice. That's why she cherished these affectionate moments with the younger, because she never thought it to be real. Not for her, anyway. 

Masuki, however, just liked to be affectionate with them. There’s no real reason why. They had a girlfriend and she wanted to show her they cared. The whole admiring them greatly bit was a fun bonus, but even if they’d never heard of Maya before they’d still shower her with the same affection. It was nice.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, Masuki gently cradling their girlfriend as they both fell back to sleep. Warm light pooled into the room, and everything felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> stream house plants by easy life


End file.
